Caught in the crowd
by Tahly
Summary: Edward has everything in high school, the looks, the hair, he is the captain & starring quarterback of the football field, dating the cheerleader captain but missing one thing. And he finds it in Detention! AH
1. Outlet

**Caught in the crowd**

_Hi this is my first fan fiction ever so I hope you like it. _

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer I just put her characters in a different world._

**Chapter:**_** Outlet**_

I woke up to the screaming of my sister. I shot out of bed and ran to her room, barging right in. I looked and couldn't see her though I could hear her sobbing. I followed the sound and found her huddled in the corner of her closet.

"Alice?" It came out more of a question. She looked up and her eyes were blood-shot red with tears still coming out of her eyes. "Oh Alice, what's wrong?" She didn't answer all she did was point to the laptop. I walked over to it and read what made her cry. It was a news article titled 'End of a Fashion Era'. I read a little more, 'Calvin Klein is quitting the fashion business.' I tried to hold in my laughter I turned around to see Alice sniffling and I just had to ask. "Alice, is this why you are crying, over Calvin quitting the fashion business?" After I said it she went into another round of hysterics and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I just cracked up laughing.

"What is so funny, Edward Anthony?"

"You Mary Alice. You're crying over someone you don't even know. He doesn't even live in this country."

"So? He is my best friend, well his fashion is anyway. I mean look at all these dresses. They are all so beautiful and now there will never be any more because he quit."

"Alice, get over it. There are always more dresses in the world. I mean look at the maroon one. It isn't even pretty"

"Yes it is. You don't know the meaning of true fashion."

"No, I don't, but I do know the meaning of over dramatic and it's you."

"I am not over dramatic."

"Whatever Alice. I'm getting ready for school. Because I don't want to be late."

"Oh, of course, I must bow down the Captain and quarterback of the football field. You are really the cliché Edward, dating the captain of the cheerleader squad, who is a total bitch by the way"

"Hey don't talk about her that way, She is not and she is your captain too and If you don't like her maybe you should quit cheerleading." I was getting more and more frustrated by the second. This is what she did to me almost every day; bitch to me about my girlfriend. 'She isn't that bad,' I kept telling myself, though I knew it was true.  
"Fine, whatever Edward. Just go get ready for school so you can see your oh so loving girlfriend." There was no point in arguing over this, so I just walked out, went up to my room and got ready for school.

I went downstairs to the kitchen only to find Tanya, my girlfriend, sitting at the table animatedly talking with Alice. It wouldn't take a scientist to notice Alice's distaste for Tanya. I'm surprised she can't see, although she is blond. As I walked into the room, I tried to kiss Tanya good morning, though I couldn't as she blatantly just said 'Makeup'

"Good morning Tanya," I said, trying to hide my frustration.

"Good morning? How is this a good morning? Calvin quit! It's the end of a fashion era. "

Ugh, who care if he quit? It's not the end of the world. Alice may hate Tanya, though she is a bit like her when it comes to fashion.

"Seriously, Tanya you're going to cry over this as well? This is ridiculous. You don't even know the guy."

"So would you cry if Wally Lewis Died?"

"No, I don't know him."

"You are so callous."

"Excuse me?"

"Callous, you know insensitive, indifferent, unsympathetic. You don't care about anything. You probably don't even care about me." I was about to yell at her before my mother came into the room.

"Is everything alright in here?" she asked.

"Oh yes, Esme. Everything is perfect," Tanya replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, Tanya. I was talking to my son, and its Mrs. Cullen to you."

Alice wasn't the only one in the family that disliked Tanya. Everyone did; my Dad, my Mom, my best mate and his girlfriend. Even Alice's boyfriend disliked her, and it is times like these I understood why.

"Edward, is everything ok?" My mother asked again but before I had time to answer the door bell rang. "I'll get it," I said, wanting to get out of that room I opened the door only to find Jasper one of my best mates standing at the door he was also Alice's boyfriend.

"Hey Jasper, come to pick up Alice?"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise her."

"Well, I better warn you now, she is not in a good mood. I found her crying this morning over Calvin Klein quitting."

"Thanks for the heads up man. Where is everybody?"

"Kitchen."

"Edward, who was at the door?" my mother asked as I walked into the room

"Hi Mrs. Cullen," Jasper said as he walked around from behind me, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good never better and please, call me Esme." Alice and I both snickered at that while Tanya grunted. Before any other pleasantries were said, Alice ran up and hugged Jasper and started telling him about Calvin. It looked like Jasper really cared for Alice, telling her everything was going to be ok. Even though it was over something so ridiculous, he honestly cared and made her feel instantly better when he said he'd buy her Calvin Klein dresses before there were no more.

After we all ate breakfast, Jasper and Alice headed off to school in her Porsche and I was talking to Tanya.

"Can I drive you to school?" she asked

"Tanya, we are not having this conversation again. You know I don't drive to school."

"Why not? You look like a full-on idiot on that bike of yours."

"Tanya, let it go. I'm riding to school and that's that."

"Oh, of course. I can't disturb you and your Eddie time can I?"

"Don't say it like that. It sounds like I'm doing something dirty."

"But you aren't cause you never do anything dirty."

"Can we just stay at the topic at hand please?"

"No. Edward tell me why, Why will you not play dirty with me?"

"Oh god, Tanya. You do not have any self preservation and you know why I won't 'play dirty', as you like you call it, because when I do, I don't want to play dirty, I want to make love."

"Make love? You sound so girly."

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not going around selling myself."

"I do not."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say. I'm going to school. I'll see you there. Bye."

Riding to school is my outlet; It's the only time I have to think without any disruptions to get away from my life.

*************************************************************************************************

Please review :J

Tahly


	2. Just Great

**Caught in the Crowd**

Hey guys thanks for reading enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer I just put her characters in a different world

**Chapter 2:_ Just Great_**

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" someone yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks because no one lived in this back street of forks except the chief of police, and he lived here alone. I tried to ignore as it was none of my business until I heard the voice again.

"Help me, please, anyone?" I followed the voice and then I found her. There was a girl, well I think she was a girl, trapped underneath three lots of bicycles.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" I asked as I was taking the bikes of this poor girl.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I've had worse, thanks." I couldn't see her face; her hair was everywhere and she was wearing a grey hoddie that was so big that it didn't show off the curves of her body at all.

"That's fine. You're just really lucky I was riding by otherwise, who knows how long you could have been there for."

"Yeah, thanks again. I'm just a really big klutz."

"So, are you riding to school?"

"Uh, yeah, it's my only transport until I get a car. How about you? Do you ride often or is this just a onetime thing?"

"No, I ride all the time unless it rains, then I'll take my car. Even then I'll ride just to get away from her."

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather take my time getting to school and it's the only time I get to think to myself. My family is a bit full on all the time. Yeah, so I better get going."

"Yeah, thanks again."

With that I left and continued riding to school. Then I realized she was riding behind me. We were on the last hill where I stopped and waited for her. She knew what wanted and smiled as I said, "Ready, Set-" I was cut off when she yelled 'GO' and she was off. I was a bit stunned at first but it didn't take me long to get back on track. She was quite fast for the little bike she was on, though I caught up in no time and took the lead I reached the rack first, but she wasn't far off. As she got there, she skidded and nearly went over the handle bars. She would've if I wasn't there to catch her. When I touched her, I got this little spark. It wasn't a bad spark. Actually, it felt pretty good. I put her on the ground and waited for her to be stable and I let go of her.

"Oh, thanks again. I'm not sure I'll be doing that again."

"Don't worry. I'll be her to catch you." Wait, did I just say that?

"Thanks. Maybe we can try again tomorrow if you ride."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well, see you later." She said and we both went our own ways.

***

School felt it was going forever and it was only Lunch. I still had two more subjects left for the day, biology and Spanish. I couldn't wait for biology because I had an entire desk to myself and I already knew all the stuff we were leaning so I just got to sit and relax.

When I got to the lunchroom, I found Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sitting at our usual table, all sitting beside their significant other; Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister.

"Be ready here comes the B.I.T.C.H," said Rosalie.

"Um, Rose, honey, B.I.T.C.H is not a word, it's just letters. What are you talking about?" Emmett questioned. That got everyone laughing though Emmett looked confused.

"Oh, Emmett, how do you spell bitch?"

"Rose, don't swear."

"Just spell it, Emmett."

"B.I.T.C- oh, okay, I get it now. Who's the B.I.T.C.H?"

"Tanya."

"Oh, she isn't a bitch, she's a whore." And with that, Alice started in on her usual rant about Tanya.

"Hey guys, please don't. Not today. I'm already questioning our relationship." I just couldn't do it today. She had already pissed me off and she still expected me to say sorry when she started it. The only thing I said was that she goes around selling herself, which is technically true. She may think I don't know but she uses all the guys to her advantage, and then once they have done something for her, they have a full-on make out session. I heard this in the boys' locker room where Eric Yorkie was going on about how good of a kisser she is. That day I went off on her about it and she promised me that it was only the one time. I was dumb enough believe her that time. Though today in PE, Mike Newton was saying how he got lucky yesterday with her.

"Why what has she done this time?" asked Jazz.

"Oh, you know the usual. Sleeping with Mike Newton, that's all."

"What?!" they all yelled at me. I was about to explain until Tanya came and sat down. "Hey, Hun. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just really upset." I couldn't be here. If I spoke, I was going to blow, so I just got up and walked out.

I heard footsteps behind me, high heels clicking against the floor. It was Tanya.

"Tanya, I just need to be alone at the moment to work some things out"

"Is it me is about this morning? I said I was sorry."

"Just leave me alone now and I will explain later."

"Fine." With that I went into the music room where no one was so I went to the piano and let all my feelings out: anger, sorrow and, most of all, relief. I knew what I had to do. I had to dump Tanya. I hadn't notice I had started to play something different, something lighter. I knew I wasn't supposed to be in the music room, but I never listened. I always had after school detentions because I came in here but I didn't care. This relaxed me. No one knew I could play, not even Alice. When I got detention for being in here, I just told them that I didn't do my homework or I forgot it.

"That's beautiful. You play as good as Beethoven." It was the girl from this morning. She still was wearing that stupid hoodie so you couldn't see her face.

"Um, you are aware you're not meant to be in here, right?"

"Aren't I? I'm sorry. I just heard the music and it just drew me in. You are really good"

"Thanks. You're the only one to ever notice or to know I play so please don't tell anyone"

"I've told you more than once, Mr. Cullen that I don't want to see you in here. Last time it was you and Miss Denali and this time it's you and Miss Swan. What are you doing in here?" said Mr. Banner angrily.

"Oh, sorry. I was just singing to myself and Mr. Cullen here told me that I shouldn't be in here, that's all."

"Well, maybe Mr. Cullen here can tell you more of the dos and don'ts of the school in after school detention."

"Yes, Mr. Banner." He gave us another stern look before he turned around and left the room.

"Wow, I have never had someone do that for me before, even if it still got me detention. Last time with Tanya, she said I dragged her in here, and I got detention for two days. The first one was for being in here and the second one for not keeping my hands to myself. Thanks for trying."

"You're welcome."

"So do you actually sing?"

"Ah, when I'm by myself and no one is around to hear, then yes, I do. But in front of people, I don't."

"Well, maybe you could sing for me one day since you've already heard me play." I smiled up at her when I realized that it wasn't just put on for a show. I was actually smiling. I was just about to ask for her name before the bell rang.

"Well, I should get to class. I don't want another detention on my first day."

"No, we wouldn't want that. Maybe I'll see you in detention?"

"Yeah, I guess you will. Bye"

"Hey, what's your name?" I called after her but it was too late. She was already gone. I picked up my things and went to class. I sighed when I remembered that I had Biology now with Mr. Banner.

Just great.

********************************************************************************

So what did you think??? thanks for reading please review. Ill try to post the chapters up every Friday

Tahly :)


	3. Rain

**Caught in the Crowd**

Hey guys so I kept my promise it's up here

_Disclaimer__: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer I just put her characters in a different world_

Biology was boring, so I put my earphones in and listened to my iPod whilst looking out the window. We were just doing our assignment, which I had already finished, so I don't think Mr. Banner would actually care. He didn't, thank god. I don't need any more detention. Detention. Surprisingly, I can't wait to go this afternoon I get to be with Miss Swan, if only I knew her name and what she looked like. I hope she takes that god damn jumper off. It's ridiculous.

**

I must have dozed out during that class because the next thing I knew, the bell went off. I took my earphones out, stood up, and noticed that the mystery hoodie girl walked out of the classroom. Damn, I would have loved to speak to her this lesson. Maybe next time. I got up and walked out of the classroom

"Eddikins, oh Eddikins "

"Oh fuck, don't call me that. What do you want, Tanya?" I growled as she walked up to me.

"I want to break up with you."

"You what?"

"I want to break up. You're no fun, and I think you hate me," she simpered pitifully.

"Partly."

"And I just don't want to be with somebody who doesn't want to have sex with me, or in your words, 'making love.'"

"Well, you just made my life a whole lot easier." I turned to go, but she grabbed my arm and turned me back around.

"So, you don't care that I'm breaking up with you?"

"Nope, not one bit. Why, should I?"

"YES!" She screeched. "I'm Tanya, god damn it! I'm the most gorgeous girl in school, and you're just going to let me go like I'm nothing! I was hoping you were going to fight with me and tell you love me or something but you just don't even care!"

"Tanya, why should I care? You fucking slept with Mike, Eric, Tyler, and there could be more, all while you were dating me... Did you think I didn't notice? The reason I didn't break up with you so long ago was because I didn't want to hurt you even though you hurt me… So no, I don't give a flying fuck, you cheating whore."

"I-I-I'm sorry." she sobbed

"Whatever, Tanya. Have a nice life and good riddance." With that, I walked off, and all I could hear was her sobbing. I felt relieved and happy. I'm free, and I don't have to worry about that cheating whore anymore. Alice is going to be so happy.

I walked into detention 15 minutes late because of Tanya only to find the brown haired girl with her head on the desk listening to her iPod, so I sat down and waited for the mystery hoodie girl. I stared at the door for those entire 45minutes, waiting for that grey hoodie to come through the door. It reached 4 o'clock, and the mystery hooded girl never turned up. Mr. Banner dismissed us and the brown headed girl walked out of there so fast that she dropped her jumper on the way out... I picked the jumper up, and it looked like something that would fit me. It was big, grey, and had a hood…

"Oh my god, she was here the whole time?" I raced out of the room to try and find her only to see that her bike was already gone. It was starting to rain hard, so I got onto my bike and raced home, stopping half way to find Miss Swan on the side of the road, blood streaming down her face.

So what did you think??? Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW.

Tahly


End file.
